xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Shikamaru Nara
He is a Leaf Village Shinobi. He is also a member of the Nara Clan. He was trained by Asuma Sarutobi. His wife is Temari. Missions # Get Yota back from the ANBU Black Ops. # Find and Rescue Sasuke Uchiha. # Track down and eliminate any and all members of Akatsuki. # Get revenge for Asuma Sarutobi by killing Hidan and Kakuzu. # Your Mission is to rescue the kidnapped Hanabi Hyuga. Shikamara you will lead this 4 man team. I am also allowing Hinata Hyuga to join. Ninja Academy Training Chakra Nature: Lets start with the basics. The properties of Chakra. Generally we all posses one Chakra Nature. Besides the Nature we obtain from training that is. There are different Chakra Natures. The more Chakra Natures you have the better. That's why most Jounin posses multiple Chakra Natures. However some shinobi are different they are born with two Chakra Natures. They are able to fuse those two Chakras and by doing so create a new Chakra. They are known as Kekkai Genkai Shinobi. Sensory Perception: Super Powers *He can create Shadows within Shadows. Weapons # Armageddon Countdown Clock # Chakra Blades # Kunai Knives # Paper Bombs Jutsu # Clone Jutsu # Earth Style Barrier # Human Boulder Yo-Yo # Ino-Shika-Cho Formation # Ninja Art: Shadow Possession Jutsu # Ninja Art: Shadow Stitching Jutsu # Ninja Art: Shadow Strangle Jutsu # Portable Water Field # Shadow Clone Jutsu # Shadow Grab Jutsu # Shadow Possession Shuriken Jutsu # Shadow Pull Jutsu # Substitution Jutsu # Transformation Jutsu: Transform Trivia * According to Asuma, Shikamaru has the mind of a great General. Because of his ability to come up with quick strategy's on the Battle Field. * Asuma Sarutobi's and later Shikamaru Nara's trench knife-style "chakra blades" are designed to be used Reverse Grip way. * Shikamaru is now an Instructor at the Ninja Academy. * Shikamaru's Test Scores at the Academy when they graduated were even worse than Naruto's. * The Shadow Possession Jutsu was invented as a delay tactic. * We find out that Shikamaru used to look up to Sasuke. * When Shikamaru Nara was caught by this illusion, in the manga, the flesh of his arm was melting off his bones; in the anime, his entire arm was melting, including the bones. Screenshots 3shikamara.png Shik.png Asuma shikamaru foto 1.jpg Asuma's takes the lead.jpg Asuma in the Nijū Shōtai.png Asuma rescues Shikamaru.png Naruto shikamaru0014 zpskhglwwev2.jpg 65ino.PNG 86ino.PNG 64INO.PNG 63ino.PNG 61ino.PNG 16ino.PNG 36-1445141647.PNG 30-2.PNG 19-1445141645.PNG 17-1445141645.PNG 15-1445141644.PNG 104-1485807141.PNG 87-1485807117.PNG 86-1485807109.PNG 35-1485807082.PNG Naruto37507297.png Naruto37507273.png N15409025.png N15409001.png N15408137.png N15408113.png N15405401.png N15405377.png N15405353.png N15405329.png N15405305.png N15402017.png N15401993.png N15401969.png N15401945.png N15401921.png N15401105.png N15401081.png N15401057.png N15401033.png N15401009.png N15400985.png N15400697.png N15400673.png N15400649.png N15400625.png N37909001.png N37908977.png N37908953.png N37908905.png N37905473.png N37905497.png N37905449.png N37905425.png N37905401.png N37905377.png N37905353.png N37905329.png N37905017.png N37904993.png N37904969.png N37904945.png NS24577 (25).png NS24577 (18).png NS24577 (17).png NS24577 (16).png NS24577 (15).png NS24577 (13).png NS24577 (12).png NS24577 (11).png NS24577 (10).png NS24577 (9).png Category:Naruto Universe Category:Homo Sapiens Superior Category:Masters of Martial Arts Category:Captains Category:Army of Light Category:Royal Guard Category:Tacticians Category:Champions Category:Duplication Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Prodigy Category:Firebender Category:Earthbender Category:Sannin Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Cosmic Force Category:Genjutsu Category:Photographic Memory Category:Moon Walkers Category:Veterans Category:Apport Category:Shadow Magic Category:Father Category:Torture Victims Category:Interrogation Category:Ino–Shika–Chō Category:Hidden Leaf Village Category:Allied Shinobi Forces Category:Stoic Category:Chess Players Category:Number 1 Category:Late Bloomer Category:Military Category:Military Category:Lazy Category:Trapper Category:Man